Take A Bow
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Song fic. When Gimli finds out Legolas isn't as sweet and true as we though, he just wants to leave. Can Legolas let his true love leave him?


_Inspiration: I have another songfic of a song by Rihana and I usually like to think of other songs by the artist._

_Pairings: Legolas/Gimli and Legolas/Aragorn. But this time, it's opposite roles then usual. Why? Gimli seems trustful and Legolas is just a boy slut… Still love him though._

**Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standin' ovation**

"Go away" Gimli yelled for the hundredth time. He still held back his tears. There was no way that stupid elf would see how upset he had made Gimli. Legolas was the only elf Gimli was able to trust. That was a mistake.

**You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out**

"Gimli, listen to me" Legolas screeched, trying to chase after Gimli. He still wasn't properly dressed but didn't care. It sounded as if he was really upset and scared, like he was crying. This didn't change Gimlis attitude to him. If he wanted to cheat on Gimli with Aragorn, he should deal with the consequences. "I'm sorry" Legolas cried as he got closer to Gimli. He was just ignored.

**And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
**

It was Legolas that encouraged Gimli to come live with him in Mirkwood. After the ring was destroyed, Legolas was forced to go back. His father had died during his departure so he had to look after Mirkwood. Gimli was there to help him through the grief process. He looked after Legolas in the darkest hours. They loved each other. At least, that was what Gimli thought.

**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Ohhh... **

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked once he was able to catch up to Gimli. He was wondering through the forest, heading away from the palace Legolas shared with him.

"Don't know. Getting the bloody hell away from you, that's for sure. Maybe I'll go back to the lonely mountains. Possibly Mordor. Anywhere is better then here with you, you cheating backstabbing Viarcar" he roared, making Legolas jump back a little. He had never seen Gimli so angry and to speak to him in Dwarvish, that never happened. No matter how angry he got.

**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (ohh)**

They were passing another tree and Legolas couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Gimli properly. There were elves that were in the trees, guarding Mirkwood from intruders. Desperate to stop Gimli from leaving, he gave them the signal to release their bows.

**And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
**

Only two arrows were released. That was all that was needed. Thankfully, Gimli wasn't wearing his armour. Since he moved in with Legolas he didn't need to. The arrows caught onto his tunic and then attached him to the trees. He tried to move but couldn't. Growling, he cursed at the elves but it didn't phase Legolas. Instead, he just took a deep breathe and decided to talk about it with Gimli.

**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
**

"Gimli, let's talk about this reasonably" Legolas started to stay.

"What's there to talk about?" Gimli quickly responded. "You were in our bedroom with Aragorn and neither of you had any clothes on" he was getting angrier as he said each word. "And what about Arwen? The two only got married three months ago. I think she might want to know about this."

"No, please don't. It's not his fault" Legolas begged. Once said, he realised his mistake. Instead of yelling, Gimli took a deep breath to calm down. As he looked into Legosas' eyes, he noticed that he had been crying quite a lot. They were slightly red compared to the rest of his pale skin and some tears were still on the cheek. Gimli wanted to forgive him, he really did. No matter how Legolas looks or what he does, it doesn't matter. Whenever he would see him the image of him and Aragorn would forever haunt him.

**Ohh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
**

"So, you take the blame" he asked. An awkward nod came from Legolas as he looked at the ground. He still couldn't believe how he just ruined his relationship with the one he loved the most.

"I'm really sorry. Please, don't do this." Again, his apology was ignored.

**How about a round of applause  
A standin' ovation  
**

"How could you do this to me? After every thing I've done for you. Legolas, I would die for you" he muttered.

"I would die for you too" Legolas quickly replied. He just didn't want Gimli to leave him.

"Then why would you do this to me? Why would you betray me like that?" Gimli was calming down a little and wanted answers. He just closed his eyes and shook his head, refusing to answer. "Please take these off me" he said softly. Nodding, Legolas took the arrows out, releasing Gimli. Legolas didn't deserve him.

**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
**

"I love you Gimli, I honestly do. Please don't do this" Legolas whispered. This time it seemed as if he honestly meant it. Gimli sighed and took Legolas' hand. It made Legolas smile a little but not for long.

"I used to love you." He gave the pale hand a light kiss, then he let go and walked off. Legolas bit his lip and just stood there as Gimli left him. **  
**

**But it's over now...**


End file.
